Payung Kuning
by Hanna Hoshiko
Summary: Angin hujan menghembuskan helaian rambut miliknya, titik-titik hujan menodai sepatu sekolahnya, ia tidak pernah memberikan senyuman. karena tugasnya hanya untuk mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula, seperti apa yang telah seseorang inginkan.


Gadis mungil itu tersenyum kecil, bibirnya mengeja pelan, nama yang tertera di atas nisan batu tersebut, kemudian senyumnya bertambah besar. Matanya mengerling ke arah langit, melihat gurat-gurat awan yang akan menurunkan air, tawa pelan berhasil lolos, ia merapikan kembali baju sekolahnya.

"_Hisashiburi desu ne_, Masaki _oba-san_." ia berjongkok, dan mengelus nisan bertuliskan nama sebuah wanita.

Ia menutup matanya, "Aku ingin sekali melihat wajahmu saat ini, kau sudah seperti ibuku sendiri, aku merindukanmu." tetes air mata jatuh begitu saja, ia menutup mulutnya, menahan isakan.

"Kau meninggalkanku terlalu cepat, seharusnya kau meluangkan waktu lebih lama denganku, bukannya justru meninggalkanku sendirian lagi." Tangannya yang berada di atas nisan menguat, hingga kuku jarinya bergesekkan dengan batu nisan tersebut.

Menghelah nafas pelan, ia bangkit, "Kurasa sudah waktunya melakukan apa yang kau minta, _Oba-san_. Agar semua tidak menjadi semakin rumit, dan agar aku bisa melihat senyumanmu lagi." Gadis itu tersenyum manis.

Gadis itu berbalik, membenarkan letak tas sekolah pada pundaknya, "_Jaa ne_." Ia tersenyum, memberikan seberkas tanda tanya pada senyumannya, membuka payungnya yang berwarna kuning cerah, meski ia tahu tidak ada air hujan yang berani menyentuh kulit tubuhnya.

Ia berjalan dengan elegan serta memberikan sebuah aura keangkuhan di dalamnya, meninggalkan tempat pemakan yang sudah sepi, ia dan payung kuningnya terus melaju ke depan, tanpa pernah menoleh ke belakang lagi.

**Payung Kuning**

.

.

.

**Payung Kuning**

Disclimer : Om Tite Kubo

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Pairing : Ichigo K. Rukia K.

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Family

.

.

.

**Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, watak tokoh atau apapun itu, dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan diusahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

Artian kata "**Nante nee**" ialah bercanda.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Mempersembahkan

Darah segar segar mengalir dari pelipisnya, mata itu menatap tajam pada lawannya, dari sela-sela jari mengalir tetes-tetes darah, bahkan sudut bibirnya juga ikut sobek, akibat permainan baku hantamnya. Ia mengambil tas yang tadi ia lemparkan begitu saja, sekali lagi matanya melihat lawannya yang sudah tak berdaya, ia menyeka darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, kemudian tersenyum sombong.

Tes.

Ia menatap langit, "Ceh, _kuso_. Aku tidak membawa payung." Air-air hujan itu menyentuh kulitnya yang memar, dan penuh luka.

Rumahnya masih jauh dari sini, ia mengernyit sakit saat bulir-bulir air itu menyentuh lukanya, tasnya saja tidak cukup untuk melindungi dirinya dari hujan, ini adalah _tsuyu_, dan kemungkinan hujan pertama yang turun. Kini ia hanya tinggal menunggu lampu itu berganti warna, ia pun bisa langsung berlari ke rumahnya, rumah yang sudah ia anggap sebagai nereka.

Matanya menangkap sosok yang tak lagi asing baginya, sosok yang selama ini selalu berdiri di situ saat ia pulang, seperti menunggunya untuk kembali ke rumah, ia selalu berdiri di sebrang penyebrangan jalan. Tepat di samping lampu lalu lintas, tapi tak pernah bergerak walau warna lampu telah berubah, ia benar-benar menaruh curiga padanya.

"Akhirnya." Gumamnya.

Jemarinya menyentuh besi gerbang, tapi wajahnya menoleh ke arah penyebrangan jalan, gadis itu masih berada di sana, bahkan gadis itu memandang ke arahnya, sudah satu bulan lebih gadis itu selalu berada di sana. Dan ia baru curiga dari seminggu yang lalu, gadis itu selalu tersenyum sebelum benar-benar pergi dari sana, mungkin tersenyum padanya.

Klek, "_Okaeri_, Ichigo-_kun_." Wanita itu tersenyum penuh berbagai makna di dalamnya, ia hanya mendecih di dalam hati.

.

.

.

Thank's to

**H**ibi-san, 15 **H**endrik Widyawati, Azura Kuc**h**iki, StefyMayu yeniferangelina

.

.

.

Ia menutup pintu kamar dengan kasar, hari minggu yang membosankan pikirnya, ia merebahkan tubuhnya begitu saja di ranjang, matahari begitu menyengat hari ini, membuatnya semakin gerah. Ia menutup matanya, tapi yang bisa ia lihat adalah hitam dan tak ada kenangan satu pun, dengan kasar ia kembali membuka mata, memilih melangkah keluar dari kamar.

Matanya memincing tajam melihat wanita berambut hitam panjang itu, "Kau ingin sesuatu Ichigo-_kun_?" suara halusnya itu sudah bagaikan racun untuk telinganya.

"Jangan berharap aku peduli, dasar wanita jalang." Ia melangkah pergi, mengabaikan wanita yang melihatnya dengan tatapan datar.

Selalu saja begini, ia memang tidak akan pernah bisa menerima wanita itu dalam kehidupannya, wanita itu dengan senang hati menjadi dewa kematian ibunya, dan pembawa kehancuran keluarganya. Dulu ia masih mempunyai keluarga kecil yang bahagia, dan semua itu berbuah ketika sang ayah bertemu dengan wanita itu, bahkan menurutnya wanita itu berbanding jauh dari ibunya.

"_Onii-chan_! Kau mau kemana?" ia berhenti, hanya untuk sekedar menatap adiknya yang berhasil dibodohi wanita itu.

Senyum kecil terselip dalam bibirnya, "Yuzu, aku akan pergi sebentar tidak akan lama, baik-baik di rumah. Jika ada apa-apa telepon saja aku, aku akan segera datang." Gadis kecil itu mengangguk pelan.

Gadis kecil itu mendongak, "Karin pergi bermain di luar, sekarang _Onii-chan_ juga. Aku merasa kesepian tahu, cepat kembali ya!" ia hanya bisa membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum kecil.

Ia melangkah keluar, hanya dengan memakai celana selutut serta kaos oblong berwarna biru keungunan, tidak sedikit gadis yang menjerit kecil ketika melihatnya, berterima kasihlah pada tuhan karena menganugerahinya sebuah wajah yang tampan. Tapi ia juga sangat membenci tuhan karena memberinya takdir yang menyedihkan, mengenaskan, dan begitu kelam.

Ia berhenti melangkah, kedua matanya membulat, gadis itu berdiri di depan makam ibunya, dengan cepat ia berjalan, dan menggapai lengan gadis itu, membuat gadis itu mendongak, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, penguntit." Mata _hazel_-nya menampakkan sebuah amarah yang besar.

"khehehehe lihatlah _Oba-san_, anakmu sangat tidak sopan padaku, anak malang." Dengan wajah menyeringai gadis itu berkata tenang, membuat ia terkejut setengah mati.

Ia menatap gadis itu tidak percaya, "_Oba_... –_san_?" ucapnya lirih.

Ichigo melepaskan genggamannya, membuat gadis itu mundur, tidak ada rasa takut sedikit pun di dalam matanya, sebuah hal yang langka yang terjadi, biasanya gadis akan berteriak ketakutan. Tapi gadis ini justru menatapnya heran, membuat wajahnya terlihat imut, "Apa hubunganmu dengan ibuku?" gadis itu justru berputar-putar di depannya.

Payung berwarna kuning, itulah yang mengingatkannya akan gadis yang selalu berada di penyebrangan jalan, "Masaki Kurosaki adalah ibuku." Ucapan gadis itu bagai menamparnya, kenyataan apa yang baru saja gadis itu katakan.

"_Nante nee_." Gadis itu menjulurkan lidahnya, kemudian memasang sikap berdoa.

Ia juga ikut berdoa, "Siapa kau sebenarnya?" ia menatap tajam, membuat gadis itu melihatnya, terlihat sangat biasa saja, dan tidak ada sedikit pun rasa takut yang tertinggal di matanya.

"Kau, anak yang sering menyusahkan kedua orang tua, Ck. Sering berkelahi, berkata kasar, pulang malam, dan pembangkak. Aku adalah seorang _shi_-_ni_-_ga_-_mi_, yang akan mencabut nyawamu, I-chi-go Ku-ro-sa-ki." Gadis itu mengangkat sebuah payung berwarna kuning, menempatkan ujung lurus dengan kepalanya.

Seringaian itu keluar, "_Bang_!" jantungnya berdebar kencang, sesaat yang lalu ia benar-benar percaya dengan apa yang gadis itu katakan, tapi kenyataannya ia sekarang tidak mati.

Gadis itu tersenyum, meniup ujung payungnya pelan, "_Nante nee_." Lagi-lagi gadis itu mempermainkannya, mata ungu itu mengerling pada langit.

"Kenapa kau tahu namaku? Kenapa kau tahu keluargaku, siapa kau sebenarnya?!" ia berteriak pada gadis mungil tersebut, gadis itu hanya menatapnya datar, merubah semua _image_ gadis itu beberapa menit yang lalu.

Gadis itu menyodorkan sebuah payung, bukan payung kuningnya, melainkan sebuah payung putih transparan yang banyak jahitan, dan Ichigo hanya merimanya, tidak mengerti apa yang gadis itu inginkan, "Jika sebuah plastik pun bisa di jahit, itu juga berlaku pada hati seseorang yang telah robek." Gadis itu membuka payungnya.

Hujan tiba-tiba saja mengguyur dengan deras, tidak ada pilihan lain selain ia memakai payung yang gadis itu berikan, "Siapa namamu?!" gadis itu berhenti berjalan.

"Namaku adalah artian dari cahaya." Ia menatap bingung, gadis itu kembali berjalan, meninggalkan seribu tanda tanya di benaknya.

Ia juga memutuskan untuk pulang, rasanya ia hanya ingin berbaring di atas ranjang, meski begitu di dalam pikirannya masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal, membuatnya terus bungkam, "Hikari _ka_? Rukia _ka_?"

.

.

.

Payung Kuning

.

.

.

Buak! Bugh!

"_Teme_! Aku akan menghabisimu!" teriak laki-laki berambut biru tersebut, Ichigo hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah seringaian menantang.

Ia menyeka darah yang mengalir dari mulutnya, "Kau terlalu banyak bicara, kucing biru." Ia menghantam laki-laki itu dengan sekuat tenaga, membuat laki-laki malang tersebut tersungkur.

Buak!

"Kau lemah, aku bosan bertarung denganmu." Ia mengambil tasnya, kemudian berjalan pergi.

Mata _hazel_-nya mendelik, melihat gadis bernama yang masih ia tidak tahu itu, berdiri seperti biasanya, wajah gadis itu terlihat begitu dingin. Mana kepribadian gadis yang ia temui beberapa waktu lalu, gadis itu seolah-olah memiliki dua kepribadian, membuatnya bingung mana yang asli, ia mencoba mendekat. Gadis itu bahkan tak memandangnya, tetap lurus ke depan, menganggapnya tidak ada.

"Bisa kita bicara?" dengan segenap keberaniannya, ia bertanya pada gadis tersebut.

Gadis menoleh, dengan wajah seperti tanpa dosa, "Kau mengenalku?" ia mendekap payung kuning di dadanya, membuat ujung payung itu berada di sisi wajahnya.

Gigi Ichigo bergemeltuk pelan, "Kau!" kerut dahinya semakin membuatnya nampak menakutkan.

"_Nante nee_." Gadis itu tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai, membuatnya sedikit takut, gadis itu terlihat jauh lebih berbahaya dari dirinya.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan, meski wajahnya sekarang tengah lebam-lebam tapi gadis itu bersikap biasa, bahkan terlihat tidak peduli, ia sangat penasaran apa tujuan gadis ini. Ia diam-diam melirik ke arah gadis itu, ia memakai seragam sekolah yang tidak sama dengannya, bahkan tas sekolahnya masih menyampir di bahunya, meski memakai seragam sekolah, gadis itu tetap terlihat manis, di matanya.

Sebenarnya apa yang sedang ia pikirkan, "Hi... kari?" entah yang ia sebutkan benar atau salah.

"Kekasihmu?" ia hanya bisa tersenyum miring, nama gadis itu bukan seperti apa yang ia pikirkan.

Mereka berada di sebuah kuil, yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya, "Bukan, Rukia?" gadis itu menoleh padanya, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, memandangnya dengan tanda tanya.

"Mau kuobati lukamu?" gadis itu bertanya dengan nada riang, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti cara berpikir gadis di depannya ini, gadis itu begitu misterius, sulit untuk ia tebak.

Ia terus diam, tidak memulai suatu percakapan apapun, hujan mulai turun, gadis itu melangkah begitu saja, membiarkan semua butir-butir air itu mengenai dirinya, padahal ia membawa payung. Ichigo hanya diam dan melihat, ia tidak menuai komentar apapun, sebenarnya ia hanya penasaran akan apa yang sedang gadis itu lakukan, yang selalu saja dapat membuatnya menjadi penasaran.

Tapi hatinya seperti tak akan rela, ketika melihat gadis itu tidak berdiri lagi di persimpangan jalan karena sakit, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan! Kau bisa sakit." Ia tidak mengambil langkah sedikit pun dari tempatnya berpijak, teriakannya membuat Rukia menoleh, dan mengghentikan kegiatan bermainnya.

"Ini hanya air, tidak menyakitkan. Bahkan preman sepertimu takut pada air, hatimu memang tidak sekeras penampilanmu, mengecewakan." Inilah Rukia yang ia temui beberapa hari, seorang Rukia yang berkarakter dingin, dan selalu menatap semuanya datar, itulah Rukia yang berada di ingatannya.

Dengan langkah pelan, ia menggapai lengan gadis itu, menyeretnya untuk menepi, gadis itu basah kuyup, tapi dirinya tidak, ia hanya basah di bagian rambut. Sebuah geraman kecil lolos dari bibirnya, gadis itu hanya diam, bahkan ia tidak mengucapkan terima kasih, "Aku tidak ingin melihatmu senang karena tidak bisa berdiri, menungguku seperti biasanya." Gadis itu meliriknya acuh.

"Kau menyukaiku?" ia tersenyum, pasti sebentar lagi gadis itu akan mengatakan bercanda, ia terus menunggu, sedangkan gadis itu terus menatapnya, membuatnya resah. Apa pertanyaan gadis itu serius padanya, apa yang gadis itu katakan benar, sebenarnya apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

.

.

.

Payung Kuning

.

.

.

Ia diam-diam terus saja melirik ke arah gadis itu, memandang setiap jengkal pada gadis itu, tak sekalipun mata _hazel_-nya ia alihkan pada yang lain, dengan telaten gadis itu mengobatinya. Apartemen sederhana ini mengingatkannya akan rumahnya yang dulu, terasa begitu hangat, sekilas ia merindukan masa lalunya, masa lalu yang selalu ia rindukan.

"Masa lalumu tidak akan pernah terulang kembali." Ichigo menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat, ia menunduk yang dikatakan gadis itu benar.

Semua luka akibat baku hantam tadi pagi sudah terobati semua, hanya menunggu hingga sembuh, "Terima kasih, Ru." Gadis itu mengangguk sekilas, kemudian membereskan kotak obatnya.

"Kau bisa di sini, kau bisa tidur jika lelah, anggaplah seperti rumahmu sendiri. Aku akan pergi ke super market sebentar, tunggu saja." Gadis itu menghilang di balik pintu.

Gadis berambut hitam sepundak itu tersenyum, menutup pintu apartemennya pelan, membawa sebuah payung berwarna kuning cerah, padahal matahari masih bersinar terang. Rukia berjalan dengan tenang, tadi pagi yang ia memang sengaja tidak sekolah, karena harus menemani sang ayah, ia menemukan sesosok manusia dengan penuh luka, meminta untuk ia obati.

"He! Dasar merepotkan, semoga saja ia menyukai ini." Ia melihat isi belanjaannya, hanya terisi beberapa bahan makanan mentah, yang nanti ia akan olah.

Ia melihat sekitar, jalan ke super market ini memang sedikit sepi dan menakutkan, tapi selama ini masih belum terjadi apapun padanya, jadi tidak ada yang perlu ia takutkan, "Hai, gadis manis." Ia menatap dengan bosan pada laki-laki berambut biru di depannya.

Laki-laki ini satu sekolah dengannya, seorang berandalan yang terkenal selalu berkelahi dengan Ichigo, "Apa maumu, tuan Jaegerjaquez?" ia bersikap acuh, tidak ingin mencari masalah yang sia-sia.

"Aku melihatmu sering bersama dengan Ichigo, kau pasti seseorang yang berharga untuk Ichigo Kurosaki, jika aku menghabisimu, pasti jeruk bodoh itu mengaku kalah padaku." Terdengar tidak masuk akal di pikiran Rukia, membuat Rukia mengorek lubang telinganya.

Dengan tenang Rukia melewati Grimmjow, "Kau orang terbodoh yang pernah kutemui." Grimmjow mendengus kasar, ia berbalik, melemparkan kepalan tangannya pada Rukia.

Bugh!

Kepalan tangan itu hanya berjarak lima centi dari wajahnya, tapi kaki kecilnya sudah bersarang pada perut laki-laki itu, Rukia menghelah nafas, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Aku sedang tidak ingin berlatih _judo_ dengan siapa pun." Rukia mendengus marah, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Grimmjow sendirian.

"Tunggu! Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja!" Rukia berbalik, laki-laki biru itu masih saja berambisi untuk menyerangnya, ia meregangkan tangan, bunyi gemeltuk tulang saling bertautan.

Kepalan tangan Grimmjow lolos tepat di samping kepalanya, tapi kaki kirinya tepat berada di wajah tampan laki-laki biru itu, "Aku sedang tidak ingin berkelahi." Laki-laki itu memegang wajahnya, yang terlihat biru akibat dirinya, laki-laki itu masih menatapnya.

Rukia kembali meneruskan langkahnya, "Boleh aku tahu namamu?!" ia kembali berbalik, melihat laki-laki biru itu tersenyum cerah padanya.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." Laki-laki itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, masih berusaha untuk merespon ucapannya, ia hanya tersenyum.

Laki-laki itu membulatkan matanya, "Hei!" tidak terima akan apa yang ia ucapkan barusan.

Sebuah seringaian muncul di bibirnya, "_Nante nee_." Ia tertawa, kemudian berlalu, ia memang tidak berminat memberitahukan namanya, ia pikir itu tidak terlalu penting, dan lagi ia bukan seseorang yang terlalu terkenal.

Suara sepatunya berdeting, menggema di seluruh ruangan, ia berhenti melangkah di atas tangga, menatap keluar jendela, sebuah bar yang tidak jahu dari apartemennya, yang mengatarkan seorang wanita, yang ia anggap sudah sebagai pengganti ibunya. Ibunya yang telah meninggal karena insiden tabrakan, sebelas tahun yang lalu, tabrakan yang menyisahkan kepedihan, hingga saat ini.

Sorot mata itu berganti tajam, "_Haha ue_." Ia kembali melangkah, kemudian menyeringai tipis.

"Oi, Rukia! Kau lama sekali." Rukia hanya tersenyum tipis, tidak berminat untuk membalas perkataan Ichigo.

Ichigo melihat gadis itu heran, apa yang telah terjadi dengan Rukia, ia begitu penasaran, "Oi! Apa yang telah terjadi." Ia memegang pundak gadis mungil tersebut, menghentikan langkah gadis itu.

"Masaki... Kurosaki mati bukan karena hanya menderita penyakit hati, tapi juga melibatkan kepala keluarga Kurosaki juga." Gadis itu berbalik, sorot matanya begitu tajam, gadis ini jauh lebih menakutkan.

Tangan mungil Rukia sekarang tepat berada di depan wajahnya, "Isshin Kurosaki membunuh Masaki Kurosaki secara perlahan." Jarinya bergerak perlahan, seolah-olah tengah meremas sesuatu, seperti halnya ayahnya yang tengah meremas hidup ibunya.

.

.

.

Payung Kuning

.

.

.

Ia mengusap darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, perlahan setelah mengenal Rukia, ia sedikit berubah, menjalani kehidupan sekolahnya dengan normal, tapi tidak semudah bayangannya. Saat pulang ia berharap bisa bertemu dengan Rukia segera, tapi ada beberapa preman yang menghadangnya, ia masih ingat wajah mereka semua, wajah-wajah preman yang ia kalahkan satu bulan yang lalu, ia hanya bisa berdecih, ketika preman-preman itu membawa teman-temannya, hanya untuk mengkroyoknya.

Bugh! Buak!

Ia tersungkur ke belakang, ia tidak pernah seperti ini, kini kesadarannya sudah di ambang batas, "_Teme_!" gumamnya.

"Apa yang sedang kalian semua lakukan?" ia tersenyum melihat gadis kecil itu muncul, masih dengan payung kuningnya, ia tersenyum mengejek kali ini, gadis kecil sepertinya mana mungkin dapat melawan preman-preman itu.

Preman berambut merah mudah itu maju, "Lihatlah, kekasihnya datang kemari, gadis yang manis." Ia masih bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas, meski tubuhnya terasa sakit untuk di gerakkan.

Rukia tertawa, membuat semua terlihat heran, "Aku tidak sudi mempunyai kekasih lemah sepertinya." Perkataan itu membuatnya sakit hati, tapi tidak begitu mengejutkan melihat preman berambut merah muda itu terpental ke belakang, akibat tendangan Rukia.

"Ceh!, gadis kecil yang merepotkan." Preman bernama Syazel itu menyeka darah dari mulutnya, kemudian bangkit, bermaksud memberikan satu kepalan untuk Rukia.

Buak!

Rukia menurunkan kaki dari wajah preman itu, ia sungguh tidak menyangka Rukia bisa berkelahi, ia begitu mirip seperti _yankee_, "Kau tahu _Oji-san_, aku beberapa hari ini belum berlatih _judo_ sama sekali, memenangkan juara dua _judo_ internasional, membuatku malas berlatih, bagaimana jika kau berlatih bersama denganku sekarang, _O-ji-san_." Gadis itu meregangkan otot-ototnya, tangan mungilnya memegang leher, memutar dan mengakibatkan bunyi gemeltuk yang bisa di dengar.

"Kau membual padaku, gadis manis." Sekali lagi pria itu melayangkan tinjunya, tapi dengan hanya satu kaki, Rukia menghantarkan pria itu ke tanah.

Sorot matanya menajam, melihat pria itu sudah terkapar tak berdaya, "Ini masih permulaan, ada yang ingin berlatih lagi denganku _Oji-san tachi_?" Rukia melangkah maju, bahkan gadis itu masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya.

Ia bukanlah laki-laki yang suka perlindung di belakang seorang gadis, ibunya juga seorang wanita, dan sebuah fakta jika wanita itu lebih lemah dari seorang laki-laki, "Mu-mundurlah Rukia, aku tidak suka dilindungi seorang gadis, aku bisa melawan mereka sendiri." Gadis itu berbalik, menatapnya dengan wajah yang penuh aura kesombongan.

"Ha? Kau bisa? Bahkan aku lebih hebat darimu." Ia sedikit tersenyum, gadis itu terlalu percaya diri, meski ia adalah juara dua _judo_ internasional.

Sekarang ia sudah berdiri seutuhnya, ia memegang pundak kecilnya, dan sedikit merunduk "Kau meremehkanku he?" bugh, wajahnya tidak terlihat jika gadis itu tengah marah, tapi justru aura kesombonganlah yang menguar dari sana. Mata _hazel_-nya membulat sempurna, dengan cepat tangan gadis itu lewat begitu saja di samping wajahnya, menghantam seseorang di belakang.

"_Orra_! Majulah _Oji-san_." Gadis itu berkata dengan tenang, membelakanginya, ia tersenyum kemudian juga ikut berbalik.

Mata ungunya berkilat tajam, menatap semua orang yang tergelak di tanah dengan angkuh, termasuk juga dirinya, Rukia mengusap darah yang mengering di sudut bibirnya. Gadis mungil itu meninggalkannya tanpa peduli, mengambil payung kuning yang tergelat begitu saja, merapikan seragamnya, kemudian berjalan pergi.

"Rukia! Kau mau meninggalkanku di sini sendirian?!" ia berteriak, membuat gadis itu berhenti berjalan, kemudian berbalik.

Ia membuka payungnya, "Ketika tetes pertama hujan menyentuh tanah, menguarkan bau tanah basah untuk pertama kali, sadar atau tidak keadaan sudah sangat berbeda. ketika sebuah takdir sanggup membalikkan kehidupan, sadar atau tidak semua sudah tidak sama lagi. Berhenti membuat Masaki _oba-san_ semakin sakit." Rukia melangkah maju, berdiri tepat di depannya, yang kini sudah hampir basah kuyup karena hujan.

"Aku membuat _Okaa-san_ sakit?" gumamnya tidak percaya.

Gadis itu tertawa, "_Nante nee_." Ia menatapnya tidak percaya, ia yakin gadis itu tidak bercanda tadi, ucapan itu pasti murni dari dalam hatinya.

Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya, berniat untuk membantunya berdiri, "Tidak, aku bisa sendiri." Meski rasa sakit itu menghantam tubuhnya ketika ia berusaha untuk berdiri, tapi ia tetap berusaha sendiri.

Ichigo tersenyum, kemudian tertawa keras, hampir menyamai tawa seorang psikopat, "_Arigatou na_." Payung gadis itu terjatuh, ketika ia memeluknya erat, tetes air dari matanya juga ikut turun, ikut menyatu bersama air hujan yang mengalir di tubuhnya.

Rukia hanya diam, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, memilih untuk menangis di pundak mungil Rukia, meski ia masih belum paham benar apa arti dari perkataan gadis itu tadi. Apakah benar ibunya tersakiti melihatnya yang sekarang ini, melihatnya yang seperti ini, mungkinkah ibunya muak melihatnya, dan menangis ketika menyebut namanya di sana.

"Masaki _oba-san_... tersenyum." Gadis itu tertawa lirih, kemudian membalas pelukannya erat.

.

.

.

Payung Kuning

.

.

.

"Mau kemana Ichigo-_chan_?" suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telinganya.

Ia hanya diam, bahkan tidak berniat menjawabnya, ia menghelah nafas pelan, telinganya serasa panas, seperti terbakar karena hanya mendengar suara memuakkan itu. ia kembali melangkah, tapi suara memuakkan itu kembali berderu, memanggil namanya dengan suara yang dibuat tegas, ia berdecak kesal, memaki sepuas yang ia bisa di dalam hatinya.

Ketika ia sudah mencapai pintu, "Berhenti di sana Ichigo, dan kembali ke dalam." Tanpa perduli lagi, ia membuka pintu, melihat sang rembulan yang tengah bersinar terang.

"Apapun yang aku lakukan bukan urusanmu, setelah kematian ibuku, aku sudah tidak mempunyai seorang ayah." Pria itu menampar pipinya dengan keras, berhasil membuat sudut bibirnya robek.

Kilatan kemarahan itu jelas tertera di dalam matanya, "Dasar bocah sialan, aku tetaplah ayahmu, dasar kurang ajar." Dengan sigap ia menahan tangan yang sudah melayang, dan hampir menyentuh wajahnya.

"Ingatlah orang tua, kau bukanlah ayahku, aku menolak mengakuimu." Ia melepaskan tangan pria tua itu, menatap nyalang ke arah sang ayah.

Sekali lagi ia membiarkan sang ayah menyentuh kulit pipinya, menambah sebuah luka memar di sana, ia tidak ingin kedua adiknya mengetahui ini semua, ia tidak ingin melihat kedua adiknya terutama Karin terluka kembali, "Dasar tidak tahu diuntung."

Prok. Prok. Prok. Prok.

"Adegan yang sangat seru, bisa kalian ulangi?" gadis itu bersandar pada tembok, memberikan kesan misterius.

Ia tersenyum, di dalam pikirannnya ia berpikir sedang apa gadis itu di sini, "Rukia apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" gadis itu melangkah, sambil menyeret payung kuningnya, tanpa peduli ia membukanya begitu saja.

"Lama tidak bertemu _Oji-san_, kulihat kau semakin bahagia, oh! Tentu saja, kau selalu mencicipi istrimu setiap malam. Benar 'kah? Ck, aku penasaran. Aku juga ingin merasakan bagaimana darah istrimu mengalir di tanganku, hahaha." Rukia semakin mendekat, mendekat ke arahnya dan juga sang ayah.

Ia melihat ekspresi terkaget dari ayahnya, membuatnya sedikit senang, "_Nante nee_." Gadis itu menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan, tak luput dengan sebuah seringaian andalan.

"Kau mengenal tua bangka ini, Rukia?" Rukia melirik dirinya, kemudian dengan lembut mengusap sudut bibirnya yang robek, membuat sebuah perasaan hangat mengalir di hatinya.

Gadis itu menurunkan tangannya, "_Nee_, _Oji-san_. Aku tidak bisa melupakan saat itu, dimana kau hanya melihat istrimu hampir diperkosa, dimana kau mulai merenggut nyawa istrimu sendiri. Meneruskan perselingkuhanmu dengan wanita sialan itu, membiarkannya masuk ke luar bar, malam atau pun siang, membiarkannya berjuang sendirian melawan penyakitnya, kau adalah _shinigami_ istrimu sendiri, _Oji-san_. Dan aku?! Adalah _shinigami_mu." Gadis itu merapat pada ayahnya, menodongkan payung kuningnya.

Wajahnya sang ayah terlihat sangat tegang, "_Nante nee_." Ia yakin semua ucapan Rukia tadi itu bukanlah sebuah candaan, tapi sebuah kenyataan yang gadis itu paparkan, sebuah kenyataan yang di lihat melalui matanya.

Plak, "Berhenti memberitahuku lelucon murahan." Rukia tertawa setelah menerima tamparan ayahnya, kemudian memandang lekat pada ayahnya.

"Hei, orang tua bersikaplah yang lebih sopan pada seorang gadis." Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak menyetujui ucapannya barusan.

"Kau tahu _Oji-san_, sakit tamparanmu tidak bisa menandingi rasa sakit melihat seorang Masaki Kurosaki yang sudah kuanggap sebagai ibuku sendiri, menangis hanya karena seorang brengsek sepertimu. Ck, dasar manusia rendahan, aku tidak tahu-menahu bagaimana cara Masaki _oba-san_ mencintai orang sepertimu. Tapi yang aku tahu, orang sepertimu tidak pantas hidup, dan wajah polos istri barumu, membuatku semakin muak." Gadis itu mengedipkan matanya.

Ayahnya tersenyum, "Kau tahu, kau gadis yang cantik." Bugh, kaki Rukia sudah mendarat di permukaan perut ayahnya, membuat sang ayah terbatuk-batuk.

"Ah! _Summimasen ne_, aku tidak sengaja. Pasti itu terasa menyakitkan, untuk orang tua sepertimu." Bukan raut kekhawatiran yang memancar, justru raut wajah mengejek, seolah mengejek sang ayah.

"Dan aku bisa membuatmu mati sekarang, jika aku mau, orang tua." Gadis itu pergi tanpa pamit, menyeret payungnya, ia menggenggam tangan Rukia yang sangat dingin, gadis itu tersenyum.

Ia berjalan berdampingan, bunyi seretan payunglah yang paling mendominasi, ia melirik ke samping, gadis itu tetap diam, tidak menunjukkan ekspresi sama sekali di wajahnya. Mereka berjalan ke arah apartemen Rukia, "Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu?" dengan suara tegas ia bertanya, membuat gadis itu berhenti sejenak.

"Balas dendam." Rukia menatap sebuah bar dekat apartemennya, raut kesedihan muncul di wajahnya, ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang gadis itu pikirkan.

Ia mendekap gadis itu erat, hujan tiba-tiba saja mengguyur kota, "Aku tahu kau berbohong." Gadis itu tersenyum, dan membiarkan mereka dalam posisi yang seperti ini.

.

.

.

Payung Kuning

.

.

.

Entah gadis itu sadar atau tidak ia sedari tadi terus mengikutinya, kemarin ia sempat mendengar percakapan gadis itu, meski di dalamnya terselip beberapa berdebatan, dan Rukia memanggilnya dengan sebutan ayah. Ia rela membolos sekolah hanya untuk mengikuti Rukia, menyamar sebagai orang asing, dan melihat gadis itu dari jauh, gadis hanya diam, menggunakan _earphone_ kemudian menutup matanya.

Ketika ia telah sampai di kota bernama Karakura, ia tetap mengikuti Rukia secara diam-diam, hingga gadis itu berhenti di sebuah rumah tradisional besar, dengan pohon sakura dimana-mana. Yang ia tahu di Tokyo Rukia tinggal sendirian, mungkinkah ini adalah rumah keluarganya, setidaknya ia bisa mengetahui Rukia lebih dalam, seluk-beluk seorang Rukia.

"Kuchiki?" ia membaca papan marga yang tepat berada di samping pintu masuk, sebuah nama keluarga yang tidak asing baginya.

Nama keluarga yang mempunyai sebuah rumah sakit terkenal di Tokyo, ia berbalik membawa dirinya untuk mencari sebuah penginapan, ia terus berpikir hidup Rukia begitu bahagia, bahkan ia bisa menyimpulkan sebelum melihat keadaan yang sebenarnya. Tapi kenapa gadis itu tumbuh dengan begitu menakutkan, mungkin sifat Rukia memang seperti itu, kota ini begitu tenang, jauh berbeda dengan keadaan Tokyo yang selalu bising.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_, _Obaa-chan_." Rumah penginapan ini tidak begitu mewah, tapi nyaman untuk dihuni.

Sewanya juga begitu murah, ia melempar tas selempangnya, membuka jendela lebar-lebar, yang langsung mengarah ke sebuah bukit, dengan satu kuil di sana. Dengan tergesa ia keluar, tugasnya di sini bukan untuk berlibur melainkan untuk mengamati Rukia, "Kurosaki-_san_, anda ingin saya temani untuk melihat-lihat kota?" gadis berambut legap itu menaruh harap padanya, tapi ia menggelengkan kepala lalu meninggalkannya pergi.

Sebenarnya gadis itu adalah cucu pemilik penginapan, dan anehnya lagi gadis itu seperti menaruh perhatian lebih padanya, padahal dirinya hanya seorang preman, "_Ojou-chan_ tunggu, anda tidak diperbolehkan keluar oleh tuan." Laki-laki berambut putih itu menggenggam erat tangan Rukia.

"_Uruseeyo_! Lepaskan aku, _baka_." Pengawal itu tetap tersenyum, meski iya tahu itu hanya senyum palsu, tapi pengawal itu melepaskan Rukia, membiarkan gadis itu pergi sendirian.

Ia hanya mengikutinya dari belakang, gadis itu berhenti, terlihat beberapa pemuda tengah menghadangnya, "_Ara_~ ini pasti keturunan Kuchiki yang sombong itu, lumayan manis." Ia memegang dagu Rukia, melihat wajah Rukia dengan sepuas hatinya, gadis itu hanya diam, membuatnya tak kuasa untuk melihat.

"Bagaimana jika kita bersenang-senang dulu, hm?" mereka mengelilingi Rukia, tapi gadis itu terlihat tenang-tenang saja, auranya tetap stabil, tapi dia tetaplah seorang perempuan.

Rukia menelengkan kepalanya, memegang tangan pria yang menempel di wajahnya, "_Un_, kita bisa bersenang-senang, bagaimana jika menggunakan caraku?" ia mengeluarkan suara yang terdengar sangat menggemaskan, membuat semua pria itu tertawa.

"Hahaha, baiklah, baiklah. Kita lakukan dengan caramu, gadis ma-ekh!" pria itu nampak kesakitan, ia harus bersyukur Rukia tidak pernah menghajarnya, nasi masih terasa enak di lidahnya.

"_Nante nee_." Gadis itu tertawa keras, membuat pria-pria itu terbingung, melihat reaksi Rukia.

Rukia melepaskan tangan pria itu dari cengkramannya, "Dasar gadis kurang ajar, berani-beraninya kau membohongi kami." Pria itu melayangkan tinjunya, Ichigo hendak keluar dari persembuyiannya, tapi saat melihat dengan mudahnya Rukia menghindar, ia mengurungkan niatnya, Rukia bukan gadis biasa yang suka dikasihani.

Bugh, "Dengar, aku sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik, aku tidak ingin berkelahi dengan siapa pun." Rukia melihat pria yang terbaring di tanah, gadis itu tahu pria itu masih berniat untuk menghajarnya, tapi dengan cuek ia meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Ia masih diam-diam mengikuti Rukia, gadis itu terlihat begitu berbeda kali ini, Rukia terlihat begitu mempesona, aura yang keluar dari dalam dirinya begitu elegan. Padahal gadis mungil itu hanya memakai _full skirt dress_ berwarna biru langit, dengan sebuah jepitan berlian palsu di rambutnya, ia tidak begitu mengenal daerah ini, bahkan nama kota ini baru ia dengar, ketika mengikuti Rukia kemari.

"Pemakaman keluarga Kuchiki." Ia mengeja papan nama besar, ia bertanya-tanya kenapa Rukia kemari, siapa yang telah meninggal dari keluarganya.

Meski ini adalah pemakaman keluarga, tapi tidak ada satu pun penjaga, tempat beristirahatan di sini begitu bagus, dan terlihat selalu dirawat. Gadis itu berhenti di depan salah satu nisan, mulai menundukkan kepalanya, karena penasaran akhirnya Ichigo putuskan untuk mendekat, "Lama tidak bertemu _Haha ue_."

Ia tidak menyangka ibu Rukia telah tiada, "_Gomenasai ne_, _Haha ue_. Aku tidak bermaksud melupakanmu, hanya saja perempuan itu sama sepertimu, dapat membuatku nyaman di sisinya, tapi dia sudah menyusulmu. Aku kembali sendirian lagi, apa _Haha ue_ tidak menyukainya? Tidak suka jika aku mempunyai sosok seorang ibu lain selain dirimu?" gadis itu mendongak, melihat awan yang beranjak mendung.

"Rukia..." gumamnya pelan, gadis itu tidak sebahagia apa yang pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Rintik hujan mulai turun, "Hiks... hiks... hiks... _gomen_, _gomen_, hiks... _gomenasai_. _Hounto ni gomenasai_, hiks... _Haha ue_, aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu, kau... kau adalah ibu terbaik untukku, seorang ibu yang tidak mungkin aku lupakan, _gomenasai_." Rintik hujan mulai deras, tapi gadis itu tetap diam di sana, dan dirinya mulai khawatir.

Seumur pertemuannya dengan Rukia, gadis itu tidak pernah menangis, sekalipun tubuhnya tengah terluka, ia membuka jaketnya, "Pakailah, kau bisa sakit jika terus seperti ini." Jaketnya tepat mendarat di atas kepala Rukia, membuat gadis itu tertegun melihatnya.

"Ap-apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" wajah gadis itu putih pucat, warna merah karena tangis itu tersamarkan dinginnya air hujan, kini tubuhnya juga ikut basah, tapi ia seorang laki-laki, hanya karen air hujan saja, tidak akan membuatnya sakit.

"Berlibur, mungkin." Jawab Ichigo asal, ia melirik Rukia yang tengah memandang curiga ke arahnya.

Dengan cepat ia meraih kepala gadis itu, menempatkan pada pelukannya, mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat gadis itu mengerti akan maksudnya, "_Arigatou na_." Rukia membalas pelukannya, bahu rukia bergetar, suara tangis mulai memenuhi pendengarannya.

Hazelnya mengecil, lurus pandangnya ia melihat dua orang wanita berbaju putih bertubuh transparan, ia sangat amat mengenal salah satu wanita itu, wanita itu adalah ibunya. Dan yang satu lagi sangat mirip dengan Rukia, apakah itu ibu Rukia, "_Arigatou_, tolong jaga putriku dengan baik." Ia memiringkan kepalanya, padahal kedua wanita itu terlihat sangat jauh darinya, tapi suara merdu itu terdengar jelas ditelinganya.

"Katakan pada Rukia-_chan_, tugasnya sudah selesai." Ibunya tersenyum senang, hampir terbahak-bahak, ia juga ikut mengulum senyum, ini adalah kali pertamanya melihat senyum di wajah ibunya.

Ichigo tertawa, tapi entah kenapa air mata justru keluar, ia tidak mengerti ini semua, di dalam hatinya ia begitu bahagia, "_Un_." Ia mengangguk pasti kepada kedua wanita tersebut, perlahan keduanya memudar seiring tiupan angin hujan, tidak meninggalkan bekas sekalipun.

.

.

.

Payung Kuning

.

.

.

Bugh! Buak!

Ia menendang keras perut laki-laki berambut hitam tersebut, membuatnya tersungkur ke atas tanah, pemuda itu melihat dengan sangat sombong, "Majulah! Aku tidak takut padamu." Laki-laki berambut hitam itu menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya, menatap sengit pada pemuda di depannya.

Pemuda itu justru tertawa keras, "Ck, kau bukan tandinganku." Pemuda itu berbalik, melihat seorang gadis yang masih terlihat ketakutan, duduk bersimpuh di tanah.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya, memberikan senyum terbaiknya, "_A-arigatou_, Kurosaki-_kun_." Gadis itu tersenyum malu-malu padanya, dengan pipi yang sudah merona, bahkan gadis itu tidak berani menatapnya, apakah gadis itu takut padanya.

"_Un_, bukan apa-apa." Ia sedikit kikuk, ia merasa sudah menakuti gadis itu, yang ia tahu bermarga Inoue, seorang idola sekolah, karena bentuk tubuhnya serta kepribadiannya.

Matanya berpaling, melihat seseorang tengah berjalan ke arah mereka, rambut sepundaknya yang tengah tertiup hembusan angin, serta payung kuning yang sudah bertengger, padahal hujan belum turun. Ia tersenyum tipis, melambaikan tangannya ke arah gadis mungil tersebut, membuat gadis bermabut orange di depannya, menatapnya bingung.

Tapi belum sempat ia meneriakkan nama, pemuda lain justru mendahuluinnya, "Rukia-_chan_, aku boleh menemanimu pulang?" ia memang sengaja menanti gadis itu di sini, jalan tepat ke arah apartemennya, karena ia pikir gadis mungil itu tidak akan lagi menunggunya seperti dulu, setelah semua yang terjadi.

"Ck, pergilah tuan Jaegerjaquez. Aku tidak nyaman berada di dekatmu, kau membuatku kesal." Mereka terlihat begitu akrab, ia tidak tahu jika Rukia mengenal musuh bebuyutannya itu, yang ia tahu sekolah mereka sama.

Pemuda berambut biru itu justru tertawa, mengabaikan semua penolakan dari Rukia, "Nona Kuchiki, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian. Aku memang tidak bisa meninggalkan seorang gadis berjalan sendirian di tempat seperti ini, aku akan melindungimu." Ia hanya menatap mereka.

"Oh benar 'kah? Aku begitu menyukaimu, Grimm." Ia tercengang ketika Rukia mengatakan itu pada Grimmjow, di relung hatinya seperti ada yang mendesak.

Gadis itu tersenyum manis pada Grimmjow, sedangkan Grimmjow terdiam, "_Nante nee_." Ekspresi gadis itu berubah dengan cepat, mimik datarnya mengubah semua yang terkesan pada dirinya sesaat lalu, dan itulah Rukia yang ia kenal.

"Dasar gadis sialan, berani kau membodohiku." Mereka terlihat seperti pasangan, meski Rukia terlihat sangat cuek kepada Grimmjow.

Mata gadis itu menyorot padanya, dengan wajah biasa, meski Rukia tengah melihatnya bersama dengan gadis lain, "_Tawake_? Oh! Dia pasti kekasihmu." Entah kenapa mendengar Rukia berbicara seperti itu, ada sesuatu di dalam hatinya yang tidak bisa menerimanya.

"Ah! Kau, jeruk bodoh. Oh! Kekasihmu adalah primadona sekolah? Kukira dulu justru Rukia-_chan_lah kekasihmu, baguslah kau sudah mempunyai kekasih, tapi sepertinya aku sedang tidak berminat untuk memulai perkelahian denganmu hari ini." Tangan Grimmjow merangkul Rukia, Ichigo mengepalkan tangannya.

Rukia tidak terlihat risih sama sekali, "Tuan bodoh, kita tidak boleh di sini lama-lama. Kita pasti akan mengganggu mereka, Ah! Sebentar lagi hujan, ini aku meminjamkan payung untuk kalian berdua." Entah Rukia mempunyai berapa payung di apartemennya, tapi kenapa harus payung hitam yang Rukia bawa kali ini, apa arti payung itu untuk Rukia.

"_A-arigatou gozaimasu_."

"Ah! Kau tidak perlu mengembalikannya padaku, aku tidak membutuhkan payung itu lagi, payung hitam sama artiannya dengan kesengsaraan bagiku. Jadi aku harus membuangnya, atau setidaknya memberikannya kepada orang lain." Inoue terlihat tertegun dengan ucapan Rukia, Rukia justru menatap Inoue dengan polos.

Dengan tubuh gemetar, Inoue melihat payung di tangannya, "Be-benar 'kah?"

"_Nante nee_, hahaha... haha... hahaha..." gadis itu tertawa keras, justru membuat Inoue bertambah ketakutan, rintik hujan mulai turun. Inoue masih terus bergeming, dan tidak membuka payungnya, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Hentikan semua leluconmu Rukia, kau hanya membuatnya ketakutan." Rintik hujan mulai deras, dengan perlahan Inoue membuka payung hitam tersebut.

Rukia menaikkan dagunya, "Baiklah, aku dan Grimmjow tidak berniat mengganggu kalian lebih jauh lagi, _Sayonara_." Ia membeku, gadis itu tidak pernah mengucapkan kata perpisahan seperti itu, tapi kali ini ia merasa gadis itu akan pergi jauh darinya.

Tuk.

Payung kuning itu jatuh begitu saja, tangan Grimmjow tak lagi menyampir di bahu mungil Rukia, gadis itu aman berada di dalam pelukannya, ia tidak ingin melihat ekspresi apapun yang tengah gadis itu buat di wajahnya. Ia tidak ingin melihat jikalau gadis itu membuat mimik dingin dan datar, "_Nee_, Jangan pernah ucapkan kata itu lagi padaku, karena kau dan aku tidak akan pernah terpisahkan." Kini yang bibirnya rasakan hanyalah bibir dingin milik Rukia.

.

.

.

Payung Kuning

.

.

.

Ketukan _high heels_ itu berbunyi nyaring, apalagi di tempat seperti pemakaman yang sepi akan orang, ia berjalan dengan santai serta anggun, padahal ia berjalan sendirian di tengah pemakaman yang sepi. Rambut pendeknya bertiup pelan, syal yang ia kenakan juga ikut tertiup pelan, meski musim panas ia tetap memakai syal, karena ia tidak membawa payung.

Ia membuka kacamatanya, "Lama tidak bertemu, Masaki _oba-san_ dan... Isshin _oji-san_." Ia menatap lembut kedua nisan di depannya, ia tidak bergeming meski ponselnya tengah bergetar.

"Apa kalian bahagia? Jika iya aku senang karenanya. Kematian _Oji-san_ membuatku tenang, dan tidak perlu ada yang aku khawatirkan lagi, untuk menjaga Masaki _oba-san_ di sana."

Ia melihat daerah sekitar pemakaman yang sangat sunyi dan menakutkan, "Meski aku agak kaget dengan kematianmu yang mendadak, tapi aku mendukung penuh istri mudamu yang dengan tega memberikan santapan racun untukmu. Aku juga tidak menyangka jika istrimu sendiri yang akan menjadi _shinigami_mu, dari semua yang telah terjadi, aku sangat yakin saat ini kau sangat berterima kasih kepada istri mudamu yang tengah mendekam dalam penjara, ia sudah mempertemukanmu dengan Masaki _oba-san_ lagi."

Ia mengambil ponselnya, sekilas senyum tertoreh di wajahnya, "Setidaknya aku tidak perlu mengotori tanganku sendiri untuk menjadi _shinigami_mu, kalau begitu jaga bibi untukku, aku harus pergi." Tidak ada kata perpisahan di akhir kalimatnya, ia hanya tersenyum dan kembali memakai kacamata hitamnya.

Rintik hujan mulai turun dengan deras, "Rukia-_chan_! Kau tidak membawa payung? Ck, jika begini kau bisa sakit." Sebuah jas hitam sudah berada di atas kepalanya, melindunginya dari sentuhan air hujan.

"Ck, menyingkirlah dari sana kucing biru. Aku yang akan melindungi Rukia, kau tidak pantas untuknya." Kini sebuah payung kuning berada di atas kepalanya, menyingkirkan jas tadi.

Akan tetapi pria biru itu tidak mau mengalah, "Jeruk bodoh, kau terlihat seperti monster jika berada di samping Rukia-_chan_." Payung kuning itu berganti dengan sebuah jas kembali.

Ia diam-diam tertawa pelan, melihat tingkah laku mereka, mereka sudah bukan murid SMA lagi, usia mereka sudah menginjak dua puluh lima tahun, tapi mereka tidak pernah berubah soal dirinya, "Berhentilah kalian berdua, kalian membuatku pusing." Ia memijit pelipisnya.

Ia merasa terangkat ke udara, "Apa yang kau lakukan Ichigo?" ia memandang tidak percaya, tubuhnya tengah di gendong ala _bridal style_.

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang sedang sakit? Ini adalah cara terampuh untuk menjauhkanmu dari kucing sialan itu, hei kau bicara apa saja dengan kedua orang tuaku? Pernikahan kita?" payung yang Ichigo bawa menolong mereka dari serangan hujan, pemuda yang dulu hanya bisa berkelahi sekarang telah menjadi seorang dokter yang tampan, dan digilai banyak wanita serta ibu-ibu.

Rukia mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Dalam mimpimu, tuan Jeruk." Ia melipat tangannya, tidak berani untuk memandang Ichigo.

"Setidaknya kau mencintaiku."

Pemuda berambut biru itu terdiam, tidak bergegas untuk segera pergi walau hujan tengah menelanjanginya, ia terus menatap kedua orang yang telah berlalu pergi. Sebuah senyum ia torehkan di wajahnya, "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian begitu saja." Ia berbalik, berjalan dengan pelan.

.

.

.

Owari

Author Note :

Lama tidak jumpa! Ini OS lagi, karena jadwal kegiataan sekolah yang banyak, jadwal nonton J-Drama juga numpuk, jadi nggak bisa nulis de. Sebenernya ini udah selesai dari dulu, hanya tinggal penutupnya aja, tapi karena alasan-alasan tersebut, jadi molor untuk waktu penggarapannya. So guys think for review?

Sukorejo, Jawa Timur.

Sucy Damayanti, 01-10-2014, 08:39 WIB.


End file.
